The Mystery of Love
by rachelsnowleopard
Summary: Lucy wakes up in a cold iron cell only to remember how a mission went horrible wrong but Natsu and Lucy in desperation change their relationship for the better or worse. All characters belong to their owner and creator of Fairy tail. No infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to their owner and creator of fairy tail. This is only done for enjoyment purposes and no copy right infringement is intended. Rated T. Nalu fanfic.

This is my first Fanfic and this has to be my favorite couple yet. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up on the chapters.

Trapped Chapter One

Lucy stirred on the hard cold cobble stone floor. She opened her eyes groggily trying to remember where she was. Then she saw iron bars surrounding her and her head hurt. She couldn't remember what had happened and she looked around franticly. She saw Erza and Gray in two cells across from hers. They were both laying in lumps on the ground.

The air in the cell was dingy and Lucy coughed on it. She looked to her left and saw Natsu his pink hair draped over his eyes as he laid in a lump on the hard floor his scarf still around his neck. His shirt was in tatters and she was surprised it still hung on him. She shook her head remembering what had happened.

It had been a simple mission or so Lucy thought. They were supposed to investigate the disappearance of some villagers in a town. They had arrived on time and met the man posting the request. He explained that some of the villagers kept disappearing at night from their beds. Lucy had thought about ghosts and vampires even. Both Natsu and Gray teased her about it making her jump she swore a hundred times before Erza finally stepped in giving the boys one of her death glares that quickly shut their mouths in fear.

They had waited until night sitting on two rooftops surveying the village but they saw nothing. Natsu smelling something bolted off and they had rushed after their comrade and his incredible nose. They were soon standing in front of a forest where three men walked out draped in black cloaks.

They prepared for battle but these assailants knew how they fought to the tee. The one had Natsu on his back after one blow and Gray quickly followed suit. Lucy had called out Taurus and the perverted cow had to comment on how Lucy looked. It annoyed her that she had to focus him on the enemy.

Erza had her blades out but with two ganged up on her as Gray and Natsu struggled to their feet she was tossed back into Lucy. Taurus worried about his master's condition after being slammed into by Erza lost track of the enemy and was tossed back into a tree. Lucy realized Taurus was hurt and she forced him to go back to the spirit realm. The blonde haired stellar spirit mage looked over at the three men as Natsu and Gray went again tossed back as easily as before. Lucy tried to figure out how it was possible the strongest team was so easily contained but fear was climbing from her stomach to her throat. She felt she might scream so she gritted her teeth instead.

Erza got up and tried again to the same affect. The blonde mage's three friends and comrades laid on the ground groaning around her as the men laughed. This made her mad. People in pain were nothing to laugh about. She was determined to win and called on Leo the lion aka her friend Loki for help. Loki smiled at her devilishly fixing his glasses before going to the task at hand. He tried his best but alone he didn't stand a chance. Lucy tried to help using her whip to knock one to the ground but Leo was kicked back into her. She fell to the ground hitting her head on a rock falling unconscious.

Since then she somehow ended up here in this lonely dimly light and freezing cell. She rubbed the goose bumps on her arms rising to her feet and walking to the cell door. She checked it. It was locked not that she had expected anything else but she had hoped for a second it would be that easy.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu's voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy said relieved to see her best friend up and more or less unharmed. He smiled at her his large canine protruding rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay Luce?" he asked getting up. She nodded and then noticed both her stellar keys and whip where gone.

"My keys and whip are gone," she sighed disappointed and saddened for the loss of her keys. She considered those keys her friends as the spirits they released had become close to her heart.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." Natsu said kicking the cell door. It rattled but stayed intact.

"Did you really think that would work?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Hey I was just checking relax. I'll have us out of here in no time at all." He said magic swirling around him but to their surprise no fire appeared around him. He tried to create fire in his hand but there was nothing. "I have magic power why won't this work?" he asked flabbergasted.

"What's that on your arm?" Lucy asked seeing a silver band on his arm. He looked at the band and tried to pull it off. It was hot with magic energy absorbed in it.

"I don't know," he said trying to bite it off before sitting and continuing to knawel at it. Lucy shook her head fearing for her other friends and how they'd get out of these cells. "Why don't you have a band?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess because my magic is all based on my keys. Without it I'm practically useless." She sighed sitting down against a wall.

"Don't say that what about that meteor thing?"

"Meteor Shower? I've never done it without Gemini." She sighed pulling her knees into her chest and holding them tightly. "I don't even know if I have enough magic energy alone to do it." Natsu thought about the other time she had but she had been helped by that boy from Pegasus that he didn't particularly like how sweet he was on Lucy. It made Natsu angry for some unknown reason thinking about it.

"You could try couldn't you? It looks like Erza and Gray have these on too. We're useless right now but you're not." Natsu said walking closer to the iron bars separating them.

"Natsu, I can't do this." she said lowering her head tears in her eyes. She always saw herself as the weakest of the team. The one that always needed saving. She had never done the saving herself.

"Just try Lucy," he said. She shook her head silent tears sliding down her face. "Why not?"

"Because I can't do it. I'm the weakest one here. That's why they didn't put a band on me. They know I'm no threat."

"I wouldn't say that." He said thinking about the many times she clobbered him over the head. "Who said you were weak? You may not be like Erza and her crazy strength but you're strong Lucy. You're the best Celestial Mage I know."

"I'm the only one you know Natsu," she sighed smiling despite herself. It was just like Natsu to not think about that and just say whatever came to mind.

"That doesn't matter to me. Come on Lucy just try,"

"Natsu I don't even have a target,"

"Well we'll find one like the doors,"

"A meteor shower to break the doors? It sounds like overkill plus it'll bring the men who brought us here right towards us. Erza and Gray haven't woken and I'd be useless my magic power drained. You won't even be able to create fire to fight."

"I don't need fire,"

"Natsu these guys are insanely skilled. They blocked you guys like was nothing. How can we get out of this?" she asked returning her head to her knees. Natsu looked up at the ceiling.

"Well we'll just have to wait until they give you a target then."

"Natsu we're not going to get out of this are we?" she asked fear and dread seeping into her voice.

"Why'd you say that, Luce?"

"because I can't do this alone."

"Luce, I'm right here. You're not alone okay."

"Natsu," she sighed. Natsu knew Lucy well. It was a slim chance she could pull off Meteor Shower alone but it was their only hope. If she couldn't he didn't want to think about the alternatives. He had to give her a reason not to give up and try. If she failed then they could say they weren't going to make it out of the situation. Not now. Not before she tried.

"Lucy get up and come over here," he said. Lucy slowly got to her feet wiping her tears on the back of her hand. She walked over to the iron bars separating them and she looked at the floor. Natsu gently raised her chin so their eyes locked. "You can do this. I believe in you. You're stronger than you think. Half the girls I know besides Erza wouldn't be able to take the hits you have. You can do this." he smiled gently at her. She was still in disbelief and he could smell her fear seeping from her. He shook his head at her. "Luce," he said hesitating on the thought in his head. If she couldn't do this. If he couldn't convince her she could do it then this could very well be their last minutes together. There was one thing he wanted to know before it could all end.

He leaned his head through the bars at her face his eyes moving to her lips. She stood frozen in shock as Natsu continued to lean down towards the blonde's lips. She was blushing and he thought that was pretty cute. He stopped his lips mere centimeters from hers not sure if he should press on. He wasn't sure what it could do to their relationship. They were best friends but he just had to know.

Suddenly his warm lips were on hers and she broke out of her stunned state to try and pull back but he held her chin firmly staring at him with his eyes closed kissing her. Her heart was racing and she could hear his doing the same. She felt a tingling sensation rise from her stomach into her throat. She found herself wanting more. She closed her eyes leaning into him, surprising him.

She relaxed and she put her arms through the bars around his neck. Natsu moved his hands from her chin to her waist pulling her into the cold iron bars closer but the warmth from Natsu was too good to let a little chill ruin it. She opened her mouth and found his tongue the two twisting around one another as they breathed one another in. They both pulled back gasping for air barley breathing during the whole kiss. It had to be Lucy's best first kiss besides being in a cell waiting to die.

They both heard a heavy door open and he let go walking towards his cell's door to look out. The three cloaked men from before walked down the cells and stopped in front of Lucy's.

"I'm glad to see you're unharmed Blondie," the tallest one said.

"He means Celestial Spirit mage," the short stocky one said.

"Hey leave her alone," Natsu growled walking as close to them as he could get.

"Natsu Dragoneel I presume?" the normal height one said. "If you speak another word I'll have to come in there and teach you another lesson."

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Magic energy to fuel our little project," the tall one said.

"What project?" she asked as Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the short one smiled eerily.

"You know you're the weakest one here right? That's why there's no band. We don't need it absorbing your magic power and anyways without these you're nothing." The normal height guy said holding out her keys in front of her. Lucy reached for them but he pulled them away out of her grasp. "You'll have no need for these anymore when we're finished." He said putting them in his pocket. The short one opened the door and the tall one walked towards her. Lucy backed up into the far corner balling her fists to try and fight.

"Be gentle," the short one said.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu yelled his hands on the iron bars separating him from Lucy. He pulled on them shaking them to no avail. "You bastards just leave her alone!"

"Shut up dragonslayer," the normal height one said delighted by his reaction. The tall one grabbed Lucy's wrist hard and she tried to kick him but he dodged it and swung her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched at him.

"Put me down!" she ordered trying to break free as he marched her out of the cell.

"Good bye for now dragonslayer," the short one said. The normal height one smiled grabbing the door on their way out.

"Natsu!" she screamed his name.

"Lucy!" he screamed back pulling and yanking on the bars desperately. He couldn't; no wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not after that kiss. There was something on her side of things. He needed to know more and no one was going to hurt his friends especially not his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to their owner and creator of fairy tail. This is only done for enjoyment purposes and no copy right infringement is intended. Rated T. A Nalu tale.

So this is my second fanfic a continuation of Trapped. I hope to keep up my progress.

Lucy the Savior? Chapter Two

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed still shaking the bars.

"Natsu," groaned Erza as she woke. "Stop screaming," she said before coming fully aware of her surroundings. "Where's Lucy?" she asked.

"I'm biting my arm off," Natsu said sitting down.

"Hold on Natsu why would you do that?" Erza asked confused. It was odd for even Natsu to say something like that or maybe it wasn't.

"This stupid band won't let me use my powers and it won't come off so I'm going to get it off." He said with conviction figuring out how to start.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked again trying to get to the root of the problem.

"The men took her," Natsu said finally bitting his arm.

"Will you stop that!" Erza growled giving him one of her stares. He paused but continued. It was unusual for him to ignore her warning. "You're not going to help Lucy if you're bleeding to death so stop that."

"Then how are we going to save her?" Natsu asked hoping the great red haired Erza had a plan.

"Let me think," she said inspecting the space.

"What's going on?" Gray asked yawning before getting up and walking into the iron bars. Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Natsu if you want a plan shut up so I can think!" she snapped. Natsu remained silent.

"Where are we?" Gray asked.

"A dungeon somewhere," Era answered.

"Why?"

"Don't know,"

"The men said they needed magic power to fuel something but they didn't say what." Natsu said.

"Well knowing the village we were at this must be in the mountains nearby. That's why it's so cold." Erza said.

"I don't feel anything," Gray said and Erza shot him a glare that silenced him.

"So how are we getting out to save Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" yelled a blue flying cat as it charged into Natsu's chest hugging him. "I found you!"

"Happy? How'd you find us?" Natsu asked.

"I just kept searching it's been two days since you guys disappeared."

"What?"

"Hey where's Lucy?"

"They took her,"

"Well then let's put this place on fire and go rescue her!" Happy said triumphantly.

"I can't. This band absorbs my power I'm near empty." He said sadly.

"Aye," Happy said sadly.

"Happy," Erza grinned mischievously.

"Natsu why does Erza have that look on her face?" Happy asked nervously.

"Happy," Erza smiled again explaining a plan to Happy to find the keys to let them out.

"Aye!" Happy said starting off as they all heard Lucy scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Happy hurry!" Natsu said franticly.

"Aye!" Happy said flying quickly off.

Lucy was upstairs in a large open room with open windows that allowed for the cold air to blow in. Lucy shivered. The cold leather straps held her down to the metal alter and the three men were chanting around her. She could feel her magic energy being pulled from her. She screamed with the pain.

She had to try. She decided. Natsu believed in her and she wanted to know more about that kiss they had shared. It didn't make much sense to her but she needed to know. She closed her eyes gritting her eyes with the pain. She was a fairy tail wizard she could do this. She told herself preparing her magic. She was able to draw on the magic in the air from the men's chants and focus it.

Suddenly she felt herself glowing and her eyes opened wide.

"What is she doing? How is this possible?" the tall man asked.

"I'm a fairy tail wizard!" she yelled before she chanted the verse to release the meteors. Suddenly the meteors were released and she saw as they hit the men knocking them out but she couldn't watch for long she passed out completely out of magic power.

"Here Natsu," Happy said handing Natsu the keys. Natsu hurried to open the door and then the others. Just as they started out the ground shook and they could see light from under the door frame. Then their bands fell off.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered bolting off. He ran up the spiral stairs and followed his nose to the room. He saw the three battered men and rushed to Lucy. He quickly untied her and shook her gently. "Lucy," he said not sensing any magic power. Happy grabbed Lucy's key and whip bringing them over.

"Lucy I have your keys look!" Happy said.

"Damn, remind me to piss Lucy off less." Gray said. Erza shot Gray a glare and walked over to Lucy. She examined her.

"She needs a doctor. Let's get her out of here." Erza said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Natsu asked.

"I think so. Let's just hurry back." Natsu picked up Lucy and placed her on his back. They then started running out of the small fort back down to the village. Erza informed the Council of the three men to be arrested since they left them unconscious. The Council sent out a team to capture them as Natsu sat in the doctor's small shop as Lucy was being examined by the doctor. Happy sat on Natsu's lap as Natsu sat his hands in his spiky pink hair.

"I told her to try. Now look at her. I'm such an idiot." Natsu muttered to himself. Happy had already heard the story and looked up at Natsu.

"It's not your fault. There wasn't a choice." Happy said.

"It is my fault. She wasn't going to try but I made her." He said thinking about the kiss. He had seduced her to do it and it made him sick. The doctor walked out. "How is she?" he asked standing letting Happy fall to the floor.

"Hey," Happy said standing and rubbing his bum.

"She's going to be just fine. She's just out of magic power. In a few days she'll be up but she seems she may be coming down with a fever. Keep an eye on that. I'm not sure if it's because of the lack of magic power of not."

"Okay, thank you!" Natsu said rushing in to see her. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her one side pony tail and laid angelically around her on the pillow. She seemed so peaceful sleeping and he could smell more magic power in her. He smiled. She would be alright after all.

He stayed with her for three days straight waiting for her to stir. Natsu was sleeping with his head on the side of the bed as Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She remembered her success and smiled.

"Damn he was right," she said out loud. She then saw the pink hair next to her and smiled. She saw the blue cat laying next to the pink hair and chuckled. She saw her keys on the nightstand nearby and she grabbed them greedily. She counted and inspected ever key. Once she was satisfied they were all fine she sat up and placed them on her belt. She placed her whip on her belt as well and sighed contently. She was feeling much better and to her surprise she felt she could go bounding around like usual.

Suddenly someone burst through the door and Levi embraced her in a huge hug knocking Natsu from his stool next to the bed. Happy woke startled and then saw Lucy was up.

"Lucy!" Levi squealed.

"Don't choke me Levi," Lucy said smiling as Levi pulled back.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled rushing into her to hug her crying. "You had me and Natsu scared Lucy. Don't do that to us again." Happy cried.

"Oh Happy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone so much." Lucy said smiling weakly. Natsu got up with a big smile on his face showing his protruding canines.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said. Erza walked in and smiled.

"Look who's up? Lucy the Savior," Erza smiled.

"So this is what it feels like to save your friends." Lucy said smiling feeling proud and very content in a job well done.

"Yes but I think we'd all prefer it if you didn't try to get yourself killed in the process." Erza said.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" Lucy asked trying to move to sit on the side of the bed but Levi pushed her back.

"Rest Luce," Levi said shaking her head.

"I feel fine and I'd rather be back in my room in clean clothes." Lucy insisted sitting on the side of the bed.

"Three days," Gray said walking in without his shirt on as usual.

"Three days! That makes today Sunday. I promised Wendy I'd take her shopping today! It's her birthday!" Lucy said bursting to her feet feeling a little woozy but ignoring the fact.

"I think Wendy will understand," Erza said. Lucy shook her head. She wasn't going back on this promise. She had to take Wendy shopping. It was Wendy's first birthday at Fairy Tail and everyone was getting prepared.

"No, we have decorations to make and I have to find her a dress. Oh, I need Cancer to do our hair. This is a disaster." She said exasperated. "I need to get home now." Lucy said noticing her hair was done. She looked in a mirror and squealed. "My oh my, my hair is a mess and look at these creases in my skirt. I look horrible. I need to fix this up." She said decidedly. They all watched as Lucy quickly fixed her hair putting back into it's normal position. She tried stretching out her skirt to no avail.

"You look fine," Levi said.

"Not really, this skirt is wrinkled and I have all the planning to finish." She sighed.

"Let me help." Levi said grabbing her arm. "Girl's night out,"

"Then I'm coming," Erza said. "I could use a shopping day," The three girls burst out into the street leaving the boys behind as they charged towards the train.

Natsu was glad Lucy was alright and nothing had seemed to change between them but then again she was so busy that she probably didn't think about it. Natsu, Happy and Gray got on the train and Natsu sat in his seat with a pale green face hanging his head out the window. Levi and Erza listened as Lucy explained her surprise party fro Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to their owner and creator of fairy tail. This is only done for enjoyment purposes and no copy right infringement is intended. Rated T. A Nalu story.

This is number three! I'm making such great progress and I hope this story gets even better but it just has to. Enjoy!

Surprise Chapter Three

Lucy, Levi and Erza got off the train together and smiled cunningly.

"I've got the guild to get cleaned up and decorated." Levi said.

"I'll get the members to look presentable," Erza smiled with an evil grin. Natsu stumbled from the train grumbling as Gray smiled at his teammates agony.

"Hey hot head how about lunch?" Gray asked.

"Food?" Natsu said perking up. The intended comment didn't give the response he had hoped for and Gray shook his head walking off. Lucy bolted to her room and Wendy was sitting on her bed with Carla the white cat. Lucy quickly changed her skirt as Wendy sat sleeping on her bed.

Lucy woke Wendy and Wendy bolted up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Wendy said.

"It's fine. Happy birthday," Lucy smiled and Carla smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Now let's go shopping!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Wendy said. The two girls were soon in the center of the city looking through the windows. They went from shop to shop buying anything they wanted. They were soon sitting down at an umbrella table by the ice cream cart. They sat eating ice cream as the sun started getting low.

"Wendy we need to get you a dress." Lucy said.

"Why?" Wendy asked curious.

"Because we're going to have a party" Lucy smiled.

"Really?" Wendy asked excited.

"Yeah now come on," Lucy said. They soon had bought too dresses and they sat in Lucy's room in their dresses as Cancer finished Lucy's hair.

"How is that ebi?" he asked. Lucy smiled at her hair pulled back into a perfect bun on the top of her head with a rose comb in front of it. She stood up looking at her crimson sparkly dress and turned to Wendy.

"It's great Cancer can you fix Wendy's?" Lucy asked.

"Anything for you ebi," Cancer said turning to Wendy. Before long the two were done and Wendy stood in her blue dress with flower blue gems decorating the base and neckline of her dress. Wendy's hair had blue ribbons folded into her pigtails and Wendy loved it. Even Carla dressed up in a fancy pink dress. The three of them then started towards Fairy Tail.

Lucy was happy to see the place seemed quiet.

"Why's it so quiet?" Wendy asked opening the doors.

"Happy Birthday!" the whole guild yelled releasing balloons and streamers in our face. Wendy blushed smiling.

"Thanks," she said. The guild came at her giving her gifts and everyone looked well in fancy clothes.

"She looks happy," Natsu said sneaking up on Lucy startling her.

"Huh? Yeah," Lucy smiled seeing Wendy laugh as Mirajane said something to her. Then Erza got the music going and Wendy had a dance with just about every guy in the place. She really looked like a princess and Lucy sat down at the bar. Mirajane smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear you're alright." Mirajane said. "This is really nice of you especially coming off of being sick."

"I promised her," Lucy yawned tired.

"You should probably go get some sleep."

"Not until Wendy opens my gift." Natsu walked over and sat next to Lucy.

"This is a cool party but I miss the fairy tail fights." Natsu said.

"It's for Wendy. You can fight all you want tomorrow." Lucy said. Gray walked over shirtless. "Gray where's your shirt?"

"I took it off." He said sitting on her other side.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked hoping for back up on the matter but she was jamming out on karaoke. Lucy sighed and laid her head on the bar. She closed her eyes tired and Wendy walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, thank you." She said hugging Lucy. "Thanks for the gift too." Wendy smiled. Lucy smiled thinking about the gift.

"What was the gift?" Natsu asked as Wendy walked off to Erza.

"I found a painting at Grandine. I framed it for her. Not that she'll forget her but so she'll never forget the little features." Lucy said thinking about the family portrait in her room. It was all she had left of her family besides her last name.

"That's really sweet," Mirajane said before the Master called her over.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Lucy said walking outside. The cool breeze made her turning stomach feel bad. Thinking about how things had ended between her father and her made her sad. Somehow thinking about that made her think about the kiss with Natsu. She placed her fingers on her lips remembering the sensation that had swept through her but she was guilty about it. He was her best friend. They shouldn't have kissed like that. They had thought it would have been the end right. That's why she couldn't get it off her mind.

She sighed leaning on the stone railing of the bridge looking up at the moon. She smiled as Plue walked over. She had nearly forgotten she had called him for company. Inside everyone was having so much fun and she was growing tired. She stood up and started walking home. She walked along the edge of the river as always with Plue leading. She smiled happy to have things back to normal.

"Lucy!" yelled Natsu rushing up behind her in his black suit. "Why are you leaving so soon the party just started?" Natsu asked.

"Aye," the flying blue cat inserted.

"I'm just tired Natsu is all." She said jumping down from the edge. She picked up Plue and continued walking towards her apartment. She yawned nearly falling over her tired legs giving way. She had pushed herself too far for Wendy but lucky for her Natsu caught her. Natsu picked her up carrying her into her room.

Natsu had wanted to address the kiss but with Lucy falling asleep in his arms he wouldn't talk about it then. He just wanted her to be okay. He laid her on her bed and smiled at her as she slept. Natsu locked the door and climbed out the window leaving her be. He would talk to her about the kiss and soon. He needed to know why he couldn't get it out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to their owner and creator of fairy tail. This is only done for enjoyment purposes and no copy right infringement is intended. Rated T. A Nalu story.

Number four! I can't believe this is going so well. Hopefully I keep this up. Enjoy! Sorry this one is a little long and not a lot is happening but it's setting up for a great next chapter.

New Request Chapter Four

Lucy woke on her bed stretching and realizing that she was still in her gown. How did she get there? She couldn't remember walking in. Wait she hadn't. She fell asleep standing and Natsu must had carried her in. She shook her head in disbelief. She was trying to convince everyone she was fine and yet she pushed herself to practically falling asleep on her front steps.

She got up and started changing hanging up her dress. Just as she heard the window open as she had only her bra on pulling out her shirt. She turned to see Natsu sitting in the windowsill smiling at Lucy.

"Can you use the door!" Lucy screamed enraged throwing a nearby pillow at Natsu and hitting the flying blue cat as he rushed in the room

"I don't like your door," Natsu said childishly as he climbed in to sit on her bed. Lucy rushed in her bathroom and put on her shirt. She walked out and went to her mirror. She fixed her hair up in its ponytail and smiled.

"So what are you two even doing here? Can you at least knock? I mean I'm going to have to lock that window if you keep this up. You always come in when you're not invited." Lucy ranted fixing her skirt and turning towards Natsu who was sprawled out on her bed snoring. "Natsu!" she yelled. She hated how he barged in but it wouldn't feel right if he didn't. She had oddly gotten used to his sudden intrusions except for when he scared her near death or she was getting changed or writing.

"What's this Lucy?" Happy said pulling up her papers on her desk.

"Get away from them Happy!" she yelled rushing over and slamming the papers onto the desk. "Don't touch my novel. It's not done yet. Now what do you too want?" she growled more annoyed than she was ready to be.

"We found a job!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Already?" Lucy asked. She wasn't exactly ready to go out on another request after the last incident.

"You need rent money don't you," Natsu said awake but still laying on her bed.

"Of course I do. The last job only paid 50,000 jewels I need another 20,000 jewels." She said annoyed by the comment like he didn't know.

"Well this one pays 70,000 each." Natsu said eagerly sitting up. Lucy smiled thinking about what she could do with the extra money. She could finally replenish her stash of money for shopping and buying Natsu his food since he always had none. He blew through it that quickly. She could buy a pretty dress and new ribbons and maybe even find a new key. "Um, Lucy?" Natsu said waving his hand in front of Lucy's face. She snapped out of her trance and turned to him.

"When do we leave?" she asked eagerly.

"Noon," Natsu said.

"Well let's stop by the guild. I want to see how the party went." Lucy said bolting towards the door. Natsu bolted out her window. "Is it impossible for you to use the door?" she called after him before leaving and locking the door not able to contain her smile. She was soon outside walking down the streets of Fiore towards the guild. They got there and the place was a mess.

Tables were overturned, balloons and streamers laid everywhere but on top of it everyone laid lazily around still drunk from the night before. Lucy sighed seeing how lively the party had actually been.

"Lucy!" Mirajane said.

"Hey looks like the party started after I left," she said sitting at the bar.

"Always does start up at the last hour. No one's going on any requests today."

"Natsu and I are," Lucy said. Natsu found Gray and prepared to torture him.

"Icicle," Natsu said kicking Gray's foot. Gray stirred looking up at the hothead from laying on a broken table.

"What did you say hot head?" Gray said.

"I said get up you idiot."

"How are you not hung over?" Gray asked getting up unsteadily on his feet at first.

"Dragons don't get hangovers," Natsu said proudly.

"Liar!" Gray yelled.

"You want to bet pervert?"

"You want a piece of me?"

"It's on now. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said charging Gray the two flipping over tables and through the mages strewn across the floor.

"Glad to see some things never change." Lucy smiled. She loved the energy and tenacity of Fairy Tail. She could no longer think about her life without it.

"Are you sure you can take a new request after the last one? I mean it went pretty bad I think." Mirajane said cleaning a mug.

"Not that bad. It could have been worse," Lucy said the kiss jumping into her mind. She tried to hide her blush as she realized she was thinking about it in public in front of Mirajane. Mirajane smiled.

"Did something happen between you and Natsu?" she whispered leaning in.

"No! What gave you that impression?" Lucy said blushing deeper and sweating.

"Nothing really," Mirajane teased going back to cleaning the mug.

"Will you two stop that!" Erza yelled glaring at the boys as she walked into the guild. The boys stopped frozen mid-punch in fear before smiling and hugging one another like they were best friends. "Hey Lucy," Erza said walking over.

"So did you hear she's already going out on a request," Mirajane said.

"Already? Is that smart? What's the request?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. Natsu didn't tell me yet and I need the money for rent or else I'll be living on the streets so I don't really care."

"That's careless. Natsu what's this request?" Erza asked and Natsu walked over nervously.

"Oh it's nothing big. We're just supposed to help this guy clean out his old dusty mansion. He said it was haunted so he wanted someone else to do it." Natsu said.

"Ghosts again?" Lucy said defeated laying her head on the bar.

"Idiot. After the last mission you want to do something involving ghosts?" Erza growled annoyed.

"What? I just thought it would be easy is all." Natsu said confused. He had chosen the request carefully. He wanted to get Lucy alone and a request was the best option. He wanted one that would pay a lot and not require a lot from Lucy so she could recover even though she said she was fine he wanted to play it safe just in case. Erza sighed. Natsu could be dense.

"Idiot. I think one ghost adventure is enough for one week." Gray said walking over. "You're so stupid some times." Lucy looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Come on Natsu let's just get this over with. I need rent money." Lucy said slowly getting up and heading towards the door.

"Yes!" Natsu said following her out with a huge smile.

Natsu sat by the window his face pale as Lucy sat starting to fall asleep on the train as it rocked gently lulling her to sleep. She was still really tired from the incident before. As she fell asleep Happy fell asleep across from Natsu and her on the other bench. Her head gently fell to Natsu's lap startling him. He looked down at her his nausea subsiding ever so slightly.

He couldn't help but smile down at her as she laid so peacefully her head resting in his lap. He found himself placing his hand on her head gently petting her hair. The more he paid attention to her sleeping the less ill he felt until the train jolted and he groaned the nausea coming back. Lucy woke when they arrived and the two friends hurried along to find themselves waiting at a great marble fountain waiting for the poster of the request to show up.

"They're late," Lucy said noticing the time.

"Maybe they stopped to grab food. I'm starving." Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy said. Lucy sighed. Always food with those two Lucy thought.

"Sorry I'm late," said a small frail old woman. "I got stuck helping my nephew out. Here's the key to the place. Just have it done whenever you can." She said giving Lucy a key with a map. "Just don't break anything or it'll come out of the profit." The woman said before walking off. Lucy looked at the map and sighed. The mansion was up on the mountain where it would be cold.

The two friends started towards the mansion climbing the long path up the mountain. Lucy was lagging behind the hyped up Natsu.

"Do you think it will have a lot of food to eat in the kitchen?" Natsu asked Happy.

"It has to. The kitchen must be huge!" Happy said. Lucy ignored their babble as they reached the Iron Gate snow swirling around them. Lucy shivered and Natsu noticed. He took off his scarf not really noticing the cold and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. She stared as he wrapped it gently around her face and nose.

"Better?" he asked. She managed to nod as he took the key and opened the gate. It was unlike him to just give his scarf to anyone. Even if she was his best friend it wasn't like him. They continued into the mansion up the large marble stairs and inside. The place was dark and Natsu lit a torch. It was growing dark by then and Lucy was still shivering. Natsu looked for a fireplace as they ventured inside.

Dust and cobwebs covered everything in sight. The place reminded her of the mansion she grew up in. Cold and distant. She thought as Natsu opened the room to a library. Lucy couldn't help thinking how Levi would love it there. Natsu saw a fire place and stared a fire.

"I'll find us some food." He said walking off. Happy followed Natsu and Lucy sat next to the fire letting it warm her. The wind whistled scaring her.

"It's just the wind. No ghosts," she said trying to stay calm. The window's shutters slammed into the mansion and she jumped. "Hurry back Natsu," she whispered holding her legs closing her eyes. She soon heard footsteps and heard laughing.

"Are you scared?" Natsu chuckled.

"Shut up Natsu," Lucy said taking the food from him. They sat there near the fire.

"We can clean tomorrow in the daylight." Natsu said matter of factly. Lucy nodded yawning and laying down next to the fire. Natsu noticed her still shivering and grabbed her pulling her into his lap. Lucy blushed wide awake trying to get free.

"Let go Natsu you pervert!" she yelled.

"It's warmer right?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed. He was right again. Natsu just smiled leaning against a nearby wall and Happy climbed on Lucy's lap. The three slept peacefully as the magic of the mansion and a cold night worked on them while they were defenseless to protect themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to their owner and creator of fairy tail. This is only done for enjoyment purposes and no copy right infringement is intended. Rated T. A Nalu story.

Number five! I can't believe I've made it this far. Let's keep this story going long enough for it to end.

Frozen Chapter Five

A blonde hair mage woke with something foreign around her neck. She looked down and saw it was a white scarf. She blinked becoming fully aware of her surroundings. Where was she? What was a blue cat doing on her lap? Who was holding her? Why did she feel like she knew him?

The pink haired mage behind her woke and stared at her and then the scarf.

"Why are you wearing my scarf?" the mage asked.

"I don't know? Why is there a blue cat on my lap?" the girl said.

"Lucy what's wrong?" the cat said talking. The girl bolted to her feet startled by a talking cat.

"It talks!" she gasped.

"It's Happy. Of course he talks." The boy said.

"What's wrong with you two? Lucy you know me. I'm Happy and you know Natsu. Is this a joke?" Happy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Natsu?" the girl said.

"Lucy?" the boy said. They stared at one another vaguely remembering each other. The girl shrugged and took the scarf off handing it to the boy.

"Why's your hair pink?" she asked.

"Why's yours blonde?" he asked.

"It grew that way,"

"So did mine,"

"Pink hair and a blue cat? Cat you're sure I know you two?" the girl asked.

"Lucy. What happened why don't you know us?" Happy asked startled.

"I don't know what's going on." She said. "Why are we here?"

"We're cleaning the mansion for your rent money." Happy said.

"We are?" Natsu said.

"It was your idea," Happy said annoyed.

"It was? I'm hungry let's eat." Natsu said walking out of the room taking his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

"Why don't I remember you?" the girl asked the flying blue cat next to her as she followed the pink haired mage.

"I don't know. Maybe this mansion did something to you two. Maybe it's like a spell or something." Happy said. "Or rotten fish,"

"I hope I didn't eat rotten fish," Lucy said turning her nose up. They were soon in the kitchen and Natsu tried to find something to eat. Lucy noticed all the knives were missing. "Why don't we have any knives?" she asked.

"Um, Natsu" Happy said staring at the knives floating pointing at him and Lucy.

"Found something!" Natsu said pulling his head from a cupboard seeing the knives. "Happy! Lucy!" he yelled not sure why he was yelling her name. He didn't know her or that's what he thought. He covered the two with his body as the knives flew into the nearby wall.

"This place is haunted!" Lucy said scared. "I hate ghosts and monsters and vampires and werewolves and…" Lucy started to rant scared.

"Shut up Lucy," Natsu said helping her up. "Let's just clean this place up and get out of here."

"Agreed," Lucy said. "I'll clean the library," she said running off alone. Natsu shrugged continuing his search for food. After eating ever crumb he could find he finally cleaned the kitchen. He felt lonely even with Happy there without the blonde he was lonely. He walked into the library and saw her up on a ladder dusting some books.

"Hey Lucy," he called up startling her. She jumped starting to lose her balance flaring her arms trying to grab the ladder as she fell back. She closed her eyes as she fell and Natsu caught her to both their surprise.

"You idiot! What did you do that for? You could've got me killed!" she yelled annoyed.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Fine," Lucy said not sure why her heart was racing in his arms. She pinned it on nearly falling to her death and Natsu was struggling with why his heart was racing. He pushed it aside thinking startling her had startled him. Happy took in the two of the staring at one another as Natsu held her. "Can you put me down?" she asked finally breaking the trance. Natsu put her down and she climbed back up the ladder. "Why don't you clean another room?"

"It would be faster if I helped." Natsu said.

"You helped enough already. I don't need you scaring me again. Go clean something else." She said harshly returning to dusting with the rag on top of the ladder. Natsu walked out sadly cleaning the windows in the hall nearby to stay close.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"I don't get this." Natsu said more to himself than Happy.

"What?"

"Why am I attracted to that blonde?" he asked.

"She's your best friend besides me."

"She is,"

"Yeah you got her to join Fairy Tail."

"She's in Fairy Tail?"

"Natsu what happened? How could you forget her? How could she forget you? Just a few days ago she nearly died saving you." The blonde walked out and saw Natsu. She rolled her eyes passing him into the next room. It was a bedroom and it was dark. She tripped over something and fell onto the floor. Natsu heard the noise and came to investigate.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled. Lucy glared at him bolting to her feet.

"Will you stop following me you pervert," she said turning to face him.

"Hey I was just being friendly," he said leaning against the wall. Suddenly Lucy and Natsu fell through a trapped door down a chute leaving Happy behind. Happy pounded on the floor trying to get in as Natsu grabbed Lucy protectively as they fell.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy yelled. Lucy held onto Natsu closely and he could smell her strong alluring scent. He looked down at her clutching him her sent filling his nose pleasing him. Even as they fell he didn't care as long as that scent was in his nose. He looked ahead as they dropped off into a small pool of water somewhere. When they hit the ground Natsu ended up on top of Lucy. He pushed himself up hovering above her as she blushed.

"Natsu," she smiled. He smiled chuckling.

"Yeah," he said completely at ease leaning closer to her face his smile growing as her blush grew.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled.

"You're my partner. Any time," he found himself saying. He still didn't remember her but the feeling of euphoria and happiness swept over him. He didn't care. All he could see was the blonde mage in front of him. He leaned down closer his lips hovering above hers cautious at first lost in her scent and the increasing need to taste her fragrance.

He closed his eyes and their lips touched. Happiness rose in him and she couldn't contain herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues intermingled and he grew closer to her finding himself wanting to be even closer yet. They pulled back staring at one another remembering everything and freezing where they were.

"Na-Na-Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu fell backwards away from her. What was he doing? This was so wrong. They shouldn't…he shouldn't. "Natsu," she said again but her voice seemed far away to him.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I shouldn't, I couldn't…" He couldn't speak and his stomach was turning as if he was on a train dealing with his motion sickness.

"Natsu," Lucy said getting up. "Stop," she said her bangs covering her eyes. He stared at her fearing what she would say next. He was fearing she'd tell him to go away or she would run off. "That's twice now." She said shocking him.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You've kissed me twice now."

"I'm sorry," he said. She laughed and it made him more nervous.

"Get up Natsu let's get out of here." She said acting as if nothing had happened. Natsu got up and then walked towards her. They both surveyed the land. They were standing in a small pool surrounding a dying tree. The place was dark and dingy. "I wonder why this tree is here," Lucy said tripping over a root and Natsu caught her. She smiled blushing and pulling away turning back to the tree.

"Who's there?" said an eerie voice.

"Go away!" another voice said.

"Natsu," Lucy said scared. Natsu walked closer to Lucy stepping in front of her.

"It's alright Luce," he said preparing for a fight fire around him.

"No fire!" the first voice yelled.

"You'll burn the tree!" the second yelled.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded and two small green fairies walked out.

"Tree Fairies," the first one said.


End file.
